


if you fall i will catch you, i will be waiting

by weasleysking



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied Stenbrough, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Reddie, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Underage Drinking, just let them have fun, lets ignore their ptsd, no one moved away after pennywise what are you talking about, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: the losers never split up after pennywise. they needed each other too badly. for one night, at a school dance, maybe they can forget their trauma and let go.





	if you fall i will catch you, i will be waiting

“Jesus christ… I can’t believe you’re making me wear this shit…” Richie groaned, staring in the mirror standing next to Stan. “I look like a twat. Are you sure I can’t wear jeans?”  
“Quite sure,” Stan snorted, knotting his tie then turning to fiddle with Richie’s. “It’s called a school formal for a reason, idiot.”  
“Guys?” Bev’s voice came slightly nervously from behind the shut bathroom door.  
“Sup Bevvie?” Richie called back, making a face at Stan as he untied the mess Richie had created of his tie.  
“I think I’m ready!”  
“Well what are you waiting for?” Stan called to her. “Come out and show us!”  
The door opened slowly to reveal an absolutely stunning Beverly.  
The two boys stared open mouthed at her, Stan bringing his hands away from Richie’s tie.  
“Do I...Do I look okay?”  
She looked more than okay. The plain black, knee length dress that Bev wore showed off her curves beautifully, and since she’d decided to grow her hair back out again, the gorgeous red locks bounced playfully around her shoulders.  
“Woohoo!” Richie replied, grabbing her hands and swinging her around. “You look more than okay, Bevvie, you look absolutely fucking incredible!”  
“Really?” She smiled nervously at Stan, who winked back, knowing that their usually confident, kickass Beverly was only nervous because she and Ben had only just begun dating.  
“You do look amazing,” he confirmed, pulling Richie back towards him to finish brushing a considerable amount of shit off Richie’s suit, unsure of how he had managed to already get it there.  
“Stay still for once in your life, why don’t you Tozier?” Stan shook his head. “You know your boyfriend will have a fit if you have stuff all over you.” 

Bill, Eddie, Ben and Mike all stood in a line, staring at themselves in the mirror.  
“Well,” Mike said, straightening his tie. “This is it men.”  
The four boys all gulped, their nervous reflections staring back at them.  
“Although I don’t know why Mike and Bill should be nervous!” Eddie piped up when Bill pointed out how anxious they all looked. “It’s not like they’ve got dates!”  
“W-wow, thanks s-so much Eddie,” Bill replied sarcastically. “W-way to go on th-the tact. Y-you’re starting to sound l-like your boyf-friend.”  
“He’s just being honest,” Ben grinned back, as the boys turned away from the mirror, pulling on their jackets. A car horn beeped outside the front door of Ben’s house. “That’ll be them.”  
Eddie gulped. The boys all headed out the front door, clambering into Stan’s car, where there was already music playing quietly on the radio.  
“Turn it up Staniel!” Richie yelped enthusiastically, then craned his neck to the back of the car, looking Eddie up and down. “Looking snazzy Eds!”  
“Thanks,” Eddie smiled nervously at Richie. “Not too bad yourself.” Richie grinned, passing a bottle back to the four boys.  
“Wh-what the hell,” Bill muttered, and took a glug.  
“That’s it Denbrough!” He whooped. “Anyone else?”  
Mike took a small drink then passed it forward to Bev, who giggled, cheeks already pink from the few drinks she and Richie had already consumed. 

When the seven friends arrived at their school, Stan parked carefully and they all got out, Richie and Bev sharing one last sip. The Losers all walked into the gym, decorated and full of the rest of their year group, dancing loudly to an Olivia Newton John hit. They stayed clustered together for the first half hour or so, but it didn’t take long for them to all let loose a little and begin dancing around each other, an overly tipsy Richie leading the way. At some point later, Bill went over to get himself a glass of punch. Stan followed him, and the two boys leaned against the table, staring appreciatively at their friends on the dance floor.  
“You know,” Stan said over the music to his friend, “I never thought we’d get here.”  
“Wh-what do you m-mean?” Bill replied, watching Mike and Bev teaching a laughing Ben how to do a dance move.  
“Well, here we are, age 17, six years after that summer...I always thought that, you know, something would happen to us. Not to the friendship, just, you know how I am. I never lost the idea in my head that we’d never actually...defeated It.”  
Bill turned to his friend. “R-really?” He replied. “I never knew you felt like that.”  
Stan shrugged. “But hey, here we are,” he grinned and returned to his friends. Bill stared over the rim of his cup at them all for a moment, then joined them seconds later. 

Towards the end of the dance, with only half or so left, Richie and Bev stopped, breathless, to get some fresh air and a cigarette. The two of them sat on the hood of Stan’s car, sharing a smoke between them.  
“It’s almost time for the slow dances to start,” Bev stated, handing the cigarette to Richie, raising her eyebrows at him.  
“Yeah,” he nodded, slightly soberer than earlier after not being able to drink during the dance. “You and Ben gonna…?”  
“Well, duh,” She grinned, taking another puff. “We’re officially dating now. My statement was more directed towards you and Eddie.”  
“We’re dating too, you know,” he replied, staring up at the sky.  
“I know,” she said simply, “but I just wondered if that would make a difference here. Do you mind dancing with him in a public place?”  
Richie looked back at her, confused.  
“Of course I don’t mind!”  
“Right,” she nodded. “Not what I meant. I mean, do you feel safe, dancing with him in here?”  
“I guess so,” he shrugged. “I don’t think that many of the students care too much anymore. It’s not like we’ve got a Bowers here.”  
She nodded.  
“I think it’s more important that I make him feel safe. Then it won’t be so hard.” He slid down off the hood of the car. “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore. I just want it to happen.”  
Bev nodded again, putting out the cigarette and grabbing his hand as she slid down too, and they entered the gym together, right as Cindy Lauper’s “Time after Time,” began to play. 

Bev took a deep breath and Richie clapped her on the back.  
Making her way over to the rest of the Losers, she took Ben’s hand. “Do you want to dance?” She smiled at him, and he smiled nervously back. “I’d love too.”  
They moved slightly away from the group, and the others all watched them, grins spread from ear to ear. Their attention turned however, to Richie, who held out a dramatic hand to Eddie.  
“A dance, Eddie my love?”  
Eddie pulled in a shaky breath. “Do you think we’ll be okay?” he said quietly to Richie. Richie nodded reassuringly to him. “As long as we’re together,” he grinned, and Eddie took his hand. The two boys moved away and held each other tightly. Mike, Bill, and Stan all stood grinning at their friends, talking quietly to themselves, as the two couples danced slowly, their eyes locked and goofy grins plastered on their faces, a look of absolute love etched upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
i'm on tumblr too, come cry with me over fiction! @miss-mysticfalls


End file.
